The proliferation of mobile devices has led to wide-spread development of applications (“apps”) for mobile devices. The growth of application development of mobile-based applications has been further fueled by the expansion of different platforms on mobile devices, which provide different functionality to support application development. The introduction of client-side and mobile device technologies has enabled applications to become increasingly dynamic, allowing users to interact directly with the applications with little or no requests to a back-end server for content change. Some applications may determine display content based on a model, such as a Document Object Model (DOM), which can enable the applications to dynamically determine a view for a document.
Because content within an application is dynamic, such that it can be modified within the application, application developers and content providers often may not have a clear insight into how their audience is using and interacting with any given application. Due to the large amount of permutations of content in an application based on how users can interact with the application, many people such as content providers and application developers are trying to determine the view of content and user interactions in the application at any given time. Varying factors, such as network conditions, mobile device performance, and application performance, may affect performance of any application, such as displaying partial content or freezing execution of an application. Users may be frustrated, often times ceasing use of application. Application developers and providers are challenged with trying to determine the stage at which a user ceases use of an application.